Forrester Logan Rumor Uncovered
by heni79
Summary: In this September 10, 2001 issue of Eye on Fashion, the hot rumor regarding Ridge Forrester and Brooke Logan is uncovered.


Forrester/Logan Rumor Uncovered  
  
EYE ON FASHION-Monday, September 10, 2001-As reported in a previous issue of 'Eye on Fashion', persistent rumors have been circulating that Forrester Creations CEO, Brooke Logan, and Forrester Creations designer, Ridge Forrester, may be a hot item again. Ms. Logan and Mr. Forrester have previously been married twice, but both attempts of wedded bliss ended in divorce. Despite their failed unions, they have remained close friends. Several people, including Forrester Creations secretary and Ms. Logan's new best friend, Megan Conley, has been reported to be rooting for a reunion between these former lovers. Said Ms. Conley; "Ridge and Brooke are soulmates, kindred spirits, if you will, and they've always held a special place in each other's hearts. Despite of her relationships with other men, Brooke never stopped loving Ridge. The kind of love and passion that Ridge and Brooke shared are what most people only dream about. Those two used to be such a great couple, and I strongly believe that they could be a couple again."  
  
Just how did this rumor of Forrester Creations' dynamic duo see the day of light in the first place? Evidently, the rumor of the ongoing romance between Ms. Logan and Mr. Forrester caught fire when a couple of Forrester Creations employees witnessed Ms. Logan re-installing a bed into her office. Apparently, it was the same bed used for the 'Brooke's Bedroom' line of bedclothes and sexy lingerie. Claimed one distraught witness, "I'd recognize that bed anywhere! The moment I laid eyes on it I just knew it was that God-awful bed Ms. Logan used to have in her office to literally get Ridge Forrester into the sack." Revealed another Forrester Creations insider, "Ms. Logan claimed that the bed was simply a marketing ploy, but we all knew that it was really just a pretense to make a good man fall from grace. She was determined to get Mr. Forrester then, as I'm sure she is now, too." "The heydays of the 'Brooke's Bedroom' line have become infamous around here," confessed a Forrester Creations marketing director, who wished to remain unidentified. "Ms. Logan was running all over the place wearing nothing but skimpy lingerie and flaunting her body to Mr. Forrester and anyone else who cared. She was shamelessly trying to seduce that poor man. I'm telling you, it was a complete mad house in here! We were trying to run a serious business while Ms. Logan did everything of that exact opposite. Eventually, it got so bad that I even considered quitting my job. I told my co-workers that I couldn't stand seeing half-naked women running around the office anymore and that I refused to work under such gruelling conditions. But, finally, Ms. Logan realized that not even all the teddies in the world could get her Mr. Forrester back."  
  
Dr. Taylor Forrester, the wife of Ridge Forrester, was anything but amused when hearing the rumor involving her husband and her arch-nemesis. In fact, Dr. Forrester confirmed to 'Eye on Fashion' that Ms. Logan is indeed interested in rekindling her past love affair with Mr. Forrester. Wailed Dr. Forrester, "Brooke has made it perfectly clear to me that she's after my husband and that she's not going to back down in her pursuit this time. Not one second after she had signed the divorce papers ending her marriage to my brother-in-law, she was on the prowl again ready to pounce my husband. She wrecked her marriage, and now she's out to ruin mine. But, mark my words, I'm not going to let THAT happen!"  
  
Stephanie Forrester, mother of Ridge Forrester and Dr. Taylor Forrester's best friend, had recently returned home from a vacation when she learned that Ms. Logan was trying to break up Ridge and Taylor Forrester's marriage. When reached for a comment on the situation, a very upset Mrs. Forrester had this to say: "This is vintage Brooke Logan! The minute I heard she had rolled out that 'Brooke's Bedroom' bed again, I knew it was ON! Just when you think that Brooke has finally let go of her deluded fantasy to get back together with Ridge, she amazes us all. I've lost count of all the times that woman has tried to seduce my son. And, she just never gives up! She refuses to accept the fact that Ridge is a happily married man and that he will never leave his wife. I've made it perfectly clear to her on countless of occasions that she's a persona non grata in our family, but does that stop her--NO! You know, she's gone after my other son, Thorne, and my husband, too. Well, I've had it with her! This time she's gone too far--TOO FAR!"  
  
'Eye on Fashion' also talked to several people who had shown great interest in the developments of the Forrester/Logan rumor. Summarized one innocent bystander with some insight into the Forrester family, "I sure wouldn't want to be in Ms. Logan's shoes right now. You know all hell will break loose when you-know-what hits the fan. That lady is pretty gutsy for putting herself into a situation which is explosive at best." Previewed another observer, "it's common knowledge that Stephanie Forrester despises Ms. Logan and has even tried to take Ms. Logan's life on several occasions. Ms. Logan may have just given Mrs. Forrester the right incentives to finish off the job properly this time. That Ridge Forrester must be one hell of a guy for any woman to be willing to play Russian roulette with her life the way Ms. Logan is. If I were her, I'd get myself a big, scary bodyguard--NOW!"  
  
The prediction that Ms. Logan's life may be in danger was further reinforced when Mrs. Forrester and Massimo Morone, a shady businessman said to have connections in the mob, were seen dining out together at the Café Russe, a ritzy establishment reserved for the rich and the famous. The pair looked very intimate and was heard saying 'Lake Geneva' several times in conversation. Concluded one concerned Beverly Hills socialite who had been dining a few tables away from the cozy couple, "well, isn't it obvious!? 'Lake Geneva' must be a code word for killing Brooke Logan! Mrs. Forrester and Mr. Morone looked all too happy when talking about this 'Lake Geneva' thing, and, mind you, I've been to Lake Geneva myself. Believe me, it's really not that great of a place, nothing to get overly excited about. I don't know how this is going to end, but I do fear for Ms. Logan's life." However, Dr. Samuel Kvack cautioned that Ms. Logan's mental state of mind may be in as much jeopardy as her physical well being. Dr. Kvack offered 'Eye on Fashion' his expert opinion: "Ms. Logan needs to get real! This is obviously a person who's very disturbed and who's facing some serious issues that can't be ignored. These issues have to be dealt with maturely and in a responsible manner. It's neither healthy nor good for a woman to be this obsessed with pursuing the love of a man who can't, or won't, reciprocate the feeling. Ms. Logan needs to realize once and for all that when it comes to this particular relationship, the ship has sailed, the fat lady has sung, Elvis has left the building. And, yes, you can quote me on that!" 


End file.
